


Sherlock watches TV

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored and watches some show on TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock watches TV

‘Bored’ Sherlock kicked against the coffee table hurting his foot in the process.

‘BORED!’ he yelled again flopping down on the couch. He was dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown, his bare feet resting on the armrest. He grabbed the remote of the table and started flipping through the channels to stop at some show where the presenter just was explaining the concept.

 

‘Welcome to ‘What my divorce did to me’. Here some of the members of panel are talking about what their divorce has meant to them, how it formed them and maybe changed them. Some you may know from the public eye and some of them want to stay anonymous’ the presenter said while he started introducing.

 

‘Boring’ Sherlock sighed and then said to himself; ‘this really needs tea’

He muttered when he got up to make some tea in the kitchen. He kept looking over his shoulder to see what was going on when a woman went on complaining about her ex-husband who had left her. ‘Because you are a bore!’ he shouted teaspoon in hand at his TV. The woman went on and on and Sherlock shook his head walking back with a pot of tea and his favourite mug. ‘Oh go on will you’ he sighed again crawling on the couch.

 

The woman chatted away and Sherlock fell back on the couch putting a pillow over his head moaning ‘Oh god I’m bored. Where’s John when you need him?’

 

He kept lying there until the woman stopped talking and the presenter announced his next guest.

 

‘Our next guest is quite famous. He helps to solve crimes and blogs about it. Please welcome Doctor John Watson’

 

With loud applause John came on and Sherlock bounced up nearly knocking his tea off the table. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yes it really was John Watson. He took the remote and put the volume up.

 

‘Dr Watson’ the presenter started.

 

‘Please call me John’ John said nervously.

 

‘All right John’ the presenter smiled ‘You have some story to tell’

 

‘Yes well’ John said reluctantly.

 

‘I know it’s a bit hard to say things about your former spouse, husband in your case but it’s why you are here after all’

 

‘Yes it is’ John looked uncomfortable.

 

‘You have been married twice haven’t you Doctor Watson, John’

 

‘Yes my first marriage was to Mary’

 

‘Ah a woman and you divorced her?’

 

‘Yes I did’

 

‘May we ask why?’ the presenter got impatient with John and his short answers.

 

‘Yes well it’s because I was in love with him, I always have been really. She knew of course and we never should have married in the first place’

 

‘Very tragically then’ the presenter said rubbing his hands with this story.

 

‘Very’

 

‘So ‘him’ of course is Sherlock Holmes the famous detective’

 

‘Yes sorry, he is’ John blushed.

 

Sherlock couldn’t keep his eyes of the TV screen. What was John doing?

 

‘So John, finally you and Sherlock have gotten married’

 

‘And divorced’

 

‘That’s why you are here, that’s the name of the program’ the presenter smirked.

 

Sherlock jumped up. ‘What? John shut up. Mrs Hudson! Mrs Hudson!’ Sherlock ran to his door and shouted his landlady’s name down the stairs.

 

‘Yes dear I’m here. No need to shout’ Mrs H climbed up the stairs ‘what’s the matter?’

 

‘Look at that!’ Sherlock pointed at his television set to where John was sitting in a bright red chair talking about something Sherlock had no knowledge of.

 

‘OH, look at him. Doesn’t he look lovely’ Mrs H clenched her hands together and smiled ‘but why is he on TV, dear?’

 

‘Listen to him’ Sherlock shouted.

 

‘Calm down dear’ Mrs H looked worried ‘I can’t listen if you keep shouting’

 

‘So John’ the presenter kept on going ‘you agreed to talk to us about your former husband because?’

 

‘Because’ John paused and glanced over to where the public was sitting; the camera followed his gaze and Sherlock saw detective sergeant Sally Donovan sitting there nodding at John. ‘Because he is a fraud’ John said.

 

‘NO!’ Sherlock jumped up again and pointed at the TV. ‘NO, she’s not getting away with it this time. I will get her for this’

 

‘Calm down Sherlock’ Mrs H said patting Sherlock’s arm ‘It’s not like you haven’t heard it before’

 

Sherlock turned pale and he felt like he was going to faint. He could barely hear Mrs Hudson’s voice and he had to hold on to his desk not to fall down. He saw John laugh at something the presenter said, he saw Sally Donovan looking smug and all he could hear was; because he’s a fraud, he’s a fraud, fraud, fraud…

Everything went dark and he started to fall in an abyss.

 

\----

 

‘Sherlock, Sherlock! Wake up, Sherlock!’ John was shaking Sherlock to wake him up.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes and when he saw John sitting at the edge of his bed he abruptly sat upright.

 

‘John, what happened?’

 

‘I think you had a nightmare’ John said ‘You were screaming something so loud even Mrs H could hear you’

 

‘When did you come back?’ Sherlock rubbed his forehead against a nagging upcoming headache.

 

‘Come back? What do you mean?’

 

‘Last night I saw you’ Sherlock looked at John trying to hold his anger inside.

 

‘Saw me where? Sherlock I didn’t leave I was here the whole time’ John reached out his hand to feel Sherlock’s forehead ‘you’re warm, are you sure you don’t have a fever?’

 

Sherlock shook his head; ‘No you were on TV talking about our divorce and Sally was there as well’

 

John started laughing ‘Oh Sherlock’

 

‘Don’t you laugh at me’ Sherlock frowned.

 

‘Sorry’ John chuckled ‘but really Sherlock, Donovan again? Must I become jealous at that woman? That’s the third dream (or should I say nightmare) you’ve had of her this week alone! Oh wait you said last night you had a headache before you went to bed. What did you take for it?’

John walked to the bathroom and came back with a box of pills. ‘Damn Sherlock you can never take these again! They’re too strong. I will throw these out at once!’

 

‘Do you mean to say I’ve dreamt it all? The whole thing seemed damn real to me!’

 

John walked over to Sherlock ‘Yes it was all a dream. I love you, husband, don’t you know that by know? Stop doubting that will you?’ and John bent over to kiss Sherlock to remove his doubts once and for all.


End file.
